dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Pulse
is the opening theme for season two of Dream Festival! that is sung by DearDream. It was also used as an insert song in episode 8 of season 2. It was released on September 27th, 2017. Tracklist #Dream Pulse #Midsummer Color Diary #Dream Pulse (Instrumental) #Midsummer Color Diary (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Go for your dream Mabushiku sosogu hoshikuzu ni omowazu me wo hosometa Sono kagayaki ni michibi kare bokura wa ima koko ni tatteru Gamushara ni Massagu ni Dake dosa mada mada (Kanaetai) Sutoorii matte iru hazu dayo Our stage＝Our life！ Hazumu you na ashidori de (Suteppu de) Kimi no moto e Go! Kiite? Kasoku shiteku yume no kodou Mou ikio idake janai to shimeshite miseru yo Bokura idomu mirai e maku wo agero Keep on！'Dear Dream' |-|Kanji= Go for your dream 眩しくそそぐ星屑に　思わず目を細めた その輝きに導かれ僕らは　今　ここに立ってる がむしゃらに＜青春だ！＞ まっすぐに＜イケるっしょ！＞ だけどさ　まだまだ(叶えたい) ストーリー待っているはずだよ ＜迎えに行こう！＞ Our stage＝Our life！ 弾むような足どりで(ステップで) 君のもとへGo！＜Go！＞ 聴いて？加速してく夢の鼓動 もう勢いだけじゃないと示してみせるよ 僕ら挑む未来へ　幕をあげろ Keep on！'Dear Dream' |-|English= Go for your dream The stardust brilliantly raining down, made me squint without realizing it We're standing here now, guided by its light We run recklessly Straight ahead But I believe there's still (I wanna make it come true!) A story is waiting for us Our stage＝Our life！ Our footsteps seem to bounce (our steps) As we go to where you are! Listen to the accelerating pulse of our dream We'll show you that it's not just momentum anymore Raise the curtain to the future we're striving for! Keep on! "Dear Dream" Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Our dream＝Our life! Ano hi chikatta tabidachi wa (Negai wa) Tsudzuiteru… Kirameki e to Go for your dream Mabushiku sosogu hoshikuzu ni omowazu me wo hosometa Sono kagayaki ni michibi kare bokura wa ima koko ni tatteru Gamushara ni Massagu ni Dake dosa mada mada (Kanaetai) Sutoorii matte iru hazu dayo Our stage＝Our life！ Hazumu you na ashidori de (Suteppu de) Kimi no moto e Go! Kiite? Kasoku shiteku yume no kodou Mou ikio idake janai to shimeshite miseru yo Bokura idomu mirai e maku wo agero Go for your dream Hitori hitori ga motte iru kanousei wo shinjite Kaitaku shiteku mainichi ga atarashii katsuryoku ni kawaru ne Kuyashii no mo Tsumazuite mo Yawara janai Itsumo minna ga iru sa “Ohayou” tte kawashita (Dake de…) Choushi ga wakeru yo (Fushigi da ne) Genki nai toki ni wa (Tsuyome ni) Senaka wo tataku kara kakugo sa Our song＝Our life！ Odoru you na utagoe de (yunizon de) Kimi no kokoro Jack! Mitete? Egakareteku yume no kidou Shikkari to fumishimete sa mae dake mitsumete Bokura idomu sekai e susumou Our song＝Our life Odoru you na utagoe de (yunizon de) Kimi no kokoro Jack! ＜Let's sing with us！＞ Our stage＝Our life！ Hazumu you na ashidori de (Suteppu de) Kimi no moto e Go! Kiite? Kasoku shiteku yume no kodou Mou ikio idake janai to shimeshite miseru yo Bokura idomu mirai e maku wo agero Keep on！'Dear Dream' |-|Kanji= Our dream＝Our life！ あの日誓った旅立ちは(願いは) 続いてる…煌めきへと Go for your dream 眩しくそそぐ星屑に　思わず目を細めた その輝きに導かれ僕らは　今　ここに立ってる がむしゃらに＜青春だ！＞ まっすぐに＜イケるっしょ！＞ だけどさ　まだまだ(叶えたい) ストーリー待っているはずだよ ＜迎えに行こう！＞ Our stage＝Our life！ 弾むような足どりで(ステップで) 君のもとへGo！＜Go！＞ 聴いて？加速してく夢の鼓動 もう勢いだけじゃないと示してみせるよ 僕ら挑む未来へ　幕をあげろ Go for your dream ひとりひとりが待っている可能性を信じて 開拓してく毎日が　新しい活力に変わるね 悔しいのも＜青春だ！＞ つまずいても＜笑っちゃおう！＞ 柔じゃない＜負けないっしょ！＞ いつもみんながいるさ 「おはよう」って交わした(だけで…) 調子がわかるよ(不思議だね) 元気ないときには(強めに) 背中を叩くから覚悟さ＜締まって行こう！＞ Our song＝Our life！ 踊るような歌声で(ユニゾンで) 君のこころJack！＜Jack！＞ 見てて？描かれてく夢の軌道 しっかりと踏みしめてさ前だけみつめて 僕ら挑む世界へ　進もう Our song＝Our life 踊るような歌声で(ユニゾンで) 君のこころJack！ ＜Let's sing with us！＞ Our stage＝Our life！ 弾むような足どりで(ステップで) 君のもとへGo！＜Go！＞ 聴いて？加速してく夢の鼓動 もう勢いだけじゃないと示してみせるよ 僕ら挑む未来へ　幕をあげろ Keep on！'Dear Dream' |-|English= Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery "Dream Festival! R" OP Trivia *The line 'Keep on! "DearDream"' is a reference to DearDream's backstage cheer. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Opening Themes Category:Season 2